


of all the things to cry over

by SaraJaye



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Feels, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Maya hates pigeons, Maya is the most patient girlfriend, Riley cries over birds, Riley is a geek, hatoful boyfriend - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 01:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6779071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birds, Maya thought. <i>Birds.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	of all the things to cry over

**Author's Note:**

> _any, any, drowning in their feelings_

Of all the _ridiculous things_ for Riley to become obsessed with, it had to be a game about _birds._ And not just any birds, either, _pigeons._ The feathered rats of the world!

"Most people want to stay away from those chattering disease-bags. Why would any sane person want to _date one_?"

"Not now, Maya," Riley muttered. She sounded suspiciously like she was-

_No way. Is she really crying over a bunch of **pigeons?**_ And not just plain crying, like Mom did when the Giants lost. These were John Green tears...not that Maya was into his books or anything, but she'd _heard_ The Fault in Our Stars was a sad movie.

"Riley?"

"Shut up, Peaches," Riley said weakly, "I'm having feelings right now."

"Feelings," Maya muttered, "about _birds._ "

"You wouldn't understand unless you played it," Riley said with a sniffle. "J-just look over my shoulder, read the screen. It's so _sad_...!"

Maya sighed, did as Riley asked, and read the text word for word. A house, something about millet, two brothers, a fire...

_No, I still don't get it._ But Riley was sniffling and wiping her cheeks with a soaked tissue and Maya couldn't help hugging her. _I don't get it, but you know what your crying does to me, sweetie._ Riley put the laptop aside and buried her face against Maya's shoulder, whimpering.

"Thanks."

"Yeah, well...since I can't beat up video game birds for making you cry, this is the best I can do."

"It's not a bad thing," Riley mumbled. "It's just a lot of feelings, okay? Normally I love a good cry over Nageki and Ryouta and the others, but Bad Boy's Love is kinda overwhelming right now." Maya just nodded, pretending she knew what Riley was talking about.

"It's okay, Riles."

"You'd have to play the game to get it, Peaches."

Maya didn't want to admit it, but she probably _would_ be sooner or later. After all, she'd gotten Riley to watch Brooklyn Nine Nine successfully.

_She's going to convince me to play and cry over a game where a girl dates birds._

With a resigned shrug, Maya hugged her girlfriend closer. _You're lucky I love you so much._


End file.
